


Что нам делать с пьяным китобоем

by Dormanta036



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Delilah's destructive example, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, another Emily's moral choice, father's daughter Emily, negative influence of amulets, very heretical Emily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormanta036/pseuds/Dormanta036
Summary: В руке у Эмили нож, в глазах усталость, а под ногами ослабевший от ран Данволл
Kudos: 1





	Что нам делать с пьяным китобоем

**Author's Note:**

> За пре-канон взята игра за Корво в режиме "всё естественно", низкий хаос.  
> За основу взята сцена обращения к горожанам после победы над Делайлой.  
> Работа публиковалась ранее на ficbook https://ficbook.net/readfic/10202593

В руке у Эмили нож, в глазах глубокая усталость, а под ногами ослабевший от ран Данволл. Ни крыс, ни ос — вместо них в тени башни запугано ютятся люди, а по мостовой — там, где людям место — разгуливают шумно вдыхая тяжёлый воздух волкодавы. Эмили вдыхает этот воздух и от него смрадит бездной, жженой костью и утраченными народом иллюзиям. Императрица — _снова императрица_ — сглатывает ком в горле и обращается к своему народу:

— _Что нам делать с пьяным китобоем_ — сипло напевает она, слыша как скрипит вросшее в башню дерево за её спиной — наследие Делайлы: руины, краски и цветы. Ведьма исказила природу вещей, пробилась сквозь стены и оплела трон лианами. Теперь она живёт в своем мире-фантазии, мире-мечте. Перед Эмили же мир реальный и он тлеет, ровно как 15 лет назад.

В руке Эмили нож, в глазах обречённость, на устах старая песня. Она помнит каждую строчку и каждую ноту, но не попадает. Она думает, не взять ли ей свой нож, не вырезать ли руну, чтобы та запела с ней, чтобы её — Эмили — голос стал сильней, чтобы сил хватило все исправить. Сколь много лет уйдет лишь заново построить уничтоженное за месяцы. Не вырезать ли императрице амулет, чтобы корни в стенах увяли и вновь ровно вставали камни.

— _Что нам делать с пьяным китобоем_ — а что делать с одурманенным колдовством городом? В Карнаке бдит аббатство, нет больше ни ковена, ни Паоло, ни цветов в слепых глазах оракулов. А Данволл тонет в истерзанных телах братьев их, смотрителей, чьими черепами изуродован тронный зал, _императрица_ носит амулеты из китовой кости и думает не взять ли ей краски _ведьмы-предшественницы_ , не изобразить ли _Мир в котором всё по-прежнему_. В котором двери Гальвани всё так же доверчиво не заперты, ведь под бдительным оком лорда-защитника не страшно оставить их открытыми. В котором лорд-защитник не очередная статуя с обезображенным ужасом лицом.

Нож в руке Эмили дрожит, в глазах блестит отчаяние, а в голове в такт амулетам гудят мысли. Холодный ветер тормошит косой подол кителя, прогоняя её с балкона. Не тут _императрице_ должно быть, не должна она бежать от судьбы, что так стремилась себе вернуть, не её это дело — петь умирающему городу колыбельные словно _ведьма_. Амулеты воют, путая мысли, амулеты ведут по оплетенной корнями дорожке из кости и камня, велят взять кисть. Но Эмили не возьмёт. В руке Эмили отцовский нож, всё так же остр и чист, всё так же незапятнан кровью, и он ведёт по иному пути.

— _Что нам делать с пьяным китобоем_ — когда-то Данволл уже тлел, стоял на краю пропасти на вершине маяка Кингспарроу и качался на ветру, готовый рухнуть вниз. И лорд-защитник оттащил его от края, пусть лишь собственная плоть, сталь и старый Сэмюэль поддержали его на пути. Дорога, что вела отца — дорога чести, выбор не поддаться злобе и соблазну лёгкого пути. Выбор, который императрица уже совершила.

В руке у Эмили нож, в глазах утихла буря, а за спиной возвышается родная башня. Как много сил уйдет лишь чтобы исправит то, что было разрушено, уже не важно — на своем пути Эмили стала сильнее. Не всё будет как прежде: суровая действительность исказила понимание вещей, пронзило сердце, закалило разум. Теперь Эмили не будет жить в мире, одномерном как дешёвая картина, не видя сквозь блеск серебра крови смешанной с песком. Перед Эмили умирающий город, её долг залечить его гноящие ересью раны.

— _Рано поутру…_ — отец ждал её может быть слишком долго. Столькое нужно ему объяснить, ещё больше — сделать. Императрица возвращается в тронный зал.


End file.
